jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Passenger Train
Note: This page will be available to edit by regular members of the community on February 6th, 2019. This is so the staff team can get the page's core work written, along with making sure the page is secure. Overview The Passenger Train, '''also referred to as the '''Steam Train '''or the '''FBI Train, is the most recent heist location in Jailbreak. It's made up of a 3 car consist; one being the armored car, and the other two being business cars. On the front of the Passenger Train, there is a faint hologram/ghost-like figure of a drooling zombie that was added during the 2018 Winter Update. Unlike its counterpart, the Freight Train, this train stops at the station closest to the Desert/Dunes. The Passenger Train spawns roughly on the same schedule the Freight Train does, the only issue being it only spawns during the night time or during a storm. It takes a little above 2 minutes to drive through the map, depending on the route it takes. The Passenger Train enters the map through Train Tunnel 3, and exits it through Train Tunnel 1, meaning this train runs through the opposite side of the map first, putting a twist on this train robbery. It will stop at Train Station 1 and a locked cart will open up to briefcases. Robbery Procedure The Passenger Train could be viewed as a "Museum on wheels." It is one of the more difficult heists currently, considering that Police can also make money off of this robbery, giving them more incentive to camp this heist, making it more difficult to rob. Regardless of the difficulty of the robbery, however, the Robbery Procedure is similar to the Freight Train's procedure. * Lay low and wait for the Train. The Passenger Train spawns at Train Tunnel 3, which has until now been a fairly underpopulated spot. With the police and all of the traffic revolving around this robbery, it wouldn't be too smart to simply jump on the train as it spawns. It is recommended to lay low around the Gas Station, or near that area. * 'Get to high ground. '''You can't climb on top of the Passenger Train as it moves, there's simply no way. The only way to get on board while it's in motion is to use a bridge and/or a vehicle. ''The smartest way to do this is to already have a vehicle set up somewhere you know the train is going to come through, like the trestle bridge, or the Fire Station. * 'Get on top of the train and break the glass! '''Each of the business carriages/cars have glass panels on the roof that you are able to break. After getting on top of the roof of the train, you'll need to hold "E," and wait for the glass to break. Depending on the situation you're in, this can get lengthy. ''The best way to do this is quickly and stealthily- crouching while doing this process is recommended. * 'Drop in and loot up! '''Since you can't rob the armored car yet, you'll have to fill your bag on Police documents, glasses, laptops, and other small things. Once you've taken all you can, it's recommended to crouch inside of one of the booths on the train and wait for it to arrive at the station. ''The chances of an officer being on board with you at the time are massive, so you're going to want to move as fast and as stealthily as possible! * 'Once the train arrives at the station, snag the briefcases! '''As the Passenger Train pulls into the station, the armored car's doors will slide open, revealing rows of red shiny briefcases. These are the most valuable items on the train, so you're going to want to fill your bag with them. Be wary though, officers can come in at any time and arrest you! ''As soon as your bag is filled, it is recommended to get a Dirtbike in the Sand Dunes! From there you can head to the Volcano Criminal Base to drop off your loot. Tips and Tricks The Passenger Train is quite literally a mobile Museum. It uses the same mechanics, and the looting mechanic is the exact same. But, one thing sets this heist apart from the Museum; and that's the amount of loot involved in this heist. This heist, at the moment, has a maximum cap of 3 carriages, meaning three carts of loot. This allows for quite a "tight" fit in terms of group robbing, as in 5 people can't rob this train and make off with a full bag like you'd be able to on the Freight Train. There are, however, several tricks and tips you can go by to help increase your total amount of money each time you participate in this heist: * '''Hop aboard as quickly as possible: '''This heist, at the moment, is in severe demand. Everyone wants to try it out, and everyone wants to be apart of this simply due to it's rarity & aesthetic. If you'd like to make off with a full bag, or at best close to a full bag in a group robbery, you need to drop into the train as early as possible and try to grab everything there is to grab. The chances of you getting a full bag without the aid of the armored car are very unlikely, but you can snag around $2,000 worth of value if you're quick. * '''Try to remain stealthy: '''If no one recognizes that you're aboard the train, or even that this train is going through the map, don't mention anything! The best possible outcome for you in this heist is being able to ride the train to the station, filling your bag off of the armored car's briefcases, and then proceeding to make a getaway to the Desert. If you can do this heist undetected and as stealthily as possible, you'll escape with a full bag each time. * '''Remain armed at all times: '''There should never be a point in this robbery where you are NOT holding a weapon! Police get drop down at any time, and when they do, you want to do one of two things; crouch somewhere, as in hide, or fire off all weapons! If you can keep your distance and fire your weapons at them, the chances of them dying and you being able to make off with your loot will be greater than ever! If you gunplay isn't as good, though, we recommend you just try to remain hidden. XP Payout At the moment, the Passenger Train issues 100 XP per heist. You are not able to double rob this train, so you get a base amount of 100 XP for a successful robbery including turning in the loot at the Criminal Base. Police, on the other hand, can make around the same amount depending on the amount of criminals they arrest during the heist. Some, however, argue that this XP amount is unfair compared to the Freight Train, which still issues 80 XP per heist. Money A successful heist off of the Passenger Train can be very rewarding. If you make off with a full bag and successfully arrive at the Volcano Base & turn in, you should earn up to: * $1,500 (Default) * $4,000 (Upgraded Duffel Bag) * $1,800 (VIP Gamepass) * $4,800 (Upgraded Bag & VIP, after turning in the loot) Trivia * The zombie in the front of the Passenger Train was likely added due to a popular clip in which a zombie which was accidentally added to the game gets hit by the Freight Train. * The Passenger Train goes the opposite direction as the Freight Train, and it comes to a stop at Train Station 1 and continues on into Train Tunnel 1. Category:Heists Category:Trains